


Happy Saturday

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: First Time, Masturbation, Multi, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy calls in her Best Friend Privileges to get Penny's help on a matter of importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon/Amy/Penny, teach, sharing,

Penny watched the two familiar bodies struggle under the sheets to find some kind of purchase. The smaller one was trying to pull down the boxer shorts of the taller one, and the taller one was complaining about the sheets and their quality.

“You might have bought better ones,” he complained to Penny.

Penny kept snacking from the Chips Ahoy bag she’d brought over to the boys’ apartment. “Sorry, honey. Five bucks will only stretch so far.”

“You only gave her five dollars?” Amy shot Penny a worried look, and she sighed.

“I think you guys have this in hand, so I’m gonna…”

Amy’s hand shot out and grabbed Penny’s by the wrist. “I require your assistance, and I believe it’s still part of the bestie agreement that you’d agree to help us,” Amy said wisely.

“I wish you wouldn’t hold me to that,” Penny complained. 

“You may have been drunk when you signed it, but it’s still binding,” Amy declared. “Now that Sheldon has immersed his penis into my vaginal canal, how should we improve our intercourse?”

Penny shook her head. “I wish I we drunk now!”

“Please?” 

What was it about Amy’s puppydog eyes that pushed Penny into these situations? She yanked back the top sheet to get a better idea of how they were doing.

“Try thrusting upward?”

“This is humiliating,” Sheldon grumbled, but followed Penny’s instructions, scaring an ‘eep’ out of Amy. 

“If you’re lucky,” noted Penny, “she’ll keep making that noise. Now keep moving together…” She glanced between them quickly. “Hold it.” All motion stopped. Penny slid a finger down between them. Her finger ultimately landed between the lips of Amy’s labia, slipping against the other woman’s clitoris, gently holding them both in place by Sheldon’s rump. Her mouth fell open; he stifled a gasp.

“Now move.”

And the sight of them making love drew Penny down into herself – and her free hand between her legs, sliding under the boxers she’d worn to bed. Every motion she made was simian, unconscious of social order or grace. The two in the bed would have found it all fascinating, had they minds to watch Penny’s motions.

Penny lay back and frantically pleasured herself to the sight of their coupling, her peak a moment after they reached their own climaxes.

Awkwardness arrived alongside awareness, and Penny pulled her hand away from Amy and out of the boxers, trying to look as ashamed as Sheldon seemed. “Thank you,” Sheldon said stiffly, pulling the sheets up around them.

“I owe you one, bestie,” Amy agreed, curling up into Sheldon’s arms – she glowed, radiant in his arms.

Penny gave them a watery smile and fixed her hair, grabbing the Chips Ahoy on her way out. “Happy Saturday.”


End file.
